As The Wax Melts
by Dangerous Innocence
Summary: Setting things right, Rikki and Lester finish what Bo and Vincent started.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in _House Of Wax_...just Rikki...And for those who don't remember, Lester was Bo and Vincent's brother**

"Come on. Come on. Pick up already." Rikki was frantic. She doesn't know what to do. He doesn't answer his phone or even return her calls. Is he avoiding her? Could he be in trouble? All she knew is that she didn't want to think the worst. 

She let his phone ring a couple more times. After still no answer, she put her phone back in her purse and concentrated on the road before her. Her eyes were hurting from only having four hours of sleep. She just wanted to get back to her old life and be happy again. 

Rikki knew that there was something wrong with the whole town of Ambrose as she entered it. She saw people walking on the sidewalks and entering buildings. Real people too. Then she saw it. Well actually she would have seen it if it was still there. The famous _House Of Wax_ was no longer standing. It was now just a big puddle of wax..

That got Rikki's heart pounding. She stepped on the gas peddle. Once she was at the house on the hill, she jerked to a stop and ran up to the door. She rang the doorbell consistently until the door finally opened. 

It wasn't who she wanted it to be. "Lester, where's Bo?" Rikki pushed past Lester and started to search the house. 

"I was gonna call you. I really was. But Bo ain't here no more." Lester said as he followed her into the kitchen. 

"Where is he? Why didn't he tell me he moved? Is it because the Museum burned?" 

"He didn't move Rikki. He's dead. And so is Vincent." Lester then went on to tell Rikki of what happened while she was away for about two months. He left out no detail. Even told her who had killed Bo and Vincent.

"No! You're lying!" Rikki went upstairs and searched every room. Lester was right on her heels, not saying a word. She didn't have to look to know he was there. She could tell by the aroma of dead and rotting animals that clung to him.

Bo's room was still how she remembered it. The bed was unmade. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. The air still held a hint of his aftershave. She didn't realize it but she had tears running down her face. Even when she was trying to convince herself Bo wasn't really dead. 

"I knew I shouldn't have left! She didn't want anything that Lester said to be true. "But no! Bo told me I should go and be with my sister while she was grieving! Now…now what am I going to do? Bo and I never worked out our problems."

No answer. Rikki looked around for Lester, but he was no where to be seen. She walked back down the stairs and scanned the rooms on the ground floor. Still no Lester. Wiping the tears from her face she noticed a faint glow coming from the basement. She knew what was down there. But does she dare go and see it now?


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki walked over to the door and peered down into the basement. "Lester? Are you down there?" 

No answer. She took a deep breathe and started down the flight of stairs. Rikki had never been down to the basement before. She only knew what kind of horrors went on down there. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she realized there was no basement, but a tunnel leading somewhere. She was arguing with herself if she should continue or not. Her curious side won out and she kept walking. At the end of the tunnel she could see a room filled with light. 

She let out a gasp at what she saw in the room. The room was huge. There were blobs of wax and charred wood all over the place.. For some unknown reason, Rikki looked up. She saw a ceiling that looked about new. Had tiles and lights. Then it hit her. This was the basement to the burned up _House Of Wax_. 

In the one corner of the room, Rikki saw Lester. He was on his hands and knees scrubbing up the dirt and soot off of the floor. "Lester, what are you doing down here?"

He looked up startled and gave Rikki his almost toothless grin, "I'm cleanin' up. What's it look like I'm doin?"

"Yea, but why?" Rikki saw a big stainless steal door a few feet from Lester. She walked over to it. She barely had the door open a few inches when it slammed shut. Leaving a gush of cold air rush over her body. 

"Get outta there!" Lester was the one who closed the door. "What are you doin' down here anyway?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well get on upstairs. I'll be right up when I'm done here."

"Will you then tell me what the hell is going on here?" Rikki was so confused. As she remembered, Lester really had nothing to do with the whole _House Of Wax_ thing. He just sat back and watched his brothers do their magic.

"Yea I guess. Now just get." 


End file.
